hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Han/Relationships
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Family Wife His relationship with his wife was never has not been revealed but Sam Han said that if she was alive, she would have been against his game development project. Carter Han Roy Han cares for his grandson dearly as he is the only person that gave him something without expecting anything in return.Episode 75 Unlike his sons, who he had an almost business like relationship with and criticised, he teased Dark and even was not angry when Dark interrupted him during a meeting. Roy Han used to play video games with Dark when he was younger and even received an ugly gift from him which made him happy. Dark was the first person that Roy Han invited to play Lucid Adventure. He was extremely worried when Dark seemed to be choking in the game. After Roy Han fell into a coma, their close relationship caused Dark to be killed by his family members every time he logged into Lucid Adventure to look for him. Despite Roy Han being chased, he still tries to help Dark by giving him a generous quest to help him level up and become stronger.Episode 17 Upon reuniting with Dark, their closeness can be seen as Dark was able to pull his ponytail and chastise him. He encouraged Dark to find the answer in Lucid Adventure and told him he believed in him before he leaving Leaf Dungeon with The Antler.Episode 21 Sam Han Roy Han had an almost business like relationship with his son, Sam Han, and don't see eye to eye on a lot of issues. He was referred to as 'Chairman' rather than Father by Sam. Sam was highly against Roy Han's massive investment in Lucid Adventure as his guys had reviewed it and said the idea was not possible. This is the reason Roy Han was surprised to see Sam Han playing Lucid Adventure. Despite their differences, Roy Han believed Sam is a competent and bright leader but believes that his biggest weakness is that he believes he can always have his own way. He left Sam in charge of Giga to suppress Nightmare. Sam and Giga ended up joining Nightmare and becoming Nightmares themselves They have become corrupt and are doing the opposite of what he wishes despite Sam believing that he is fulfilling his will. He believes Zero has tricked Sam and he is inadvertently bringing about the destruction of the world. Roy Han tried to delete him from the game but Sam Han's personal attribute prevented him from doing so. Due to Sam Han's abilities, Roy Han exhausted all his power and was forced to log out of Lucid Adventure which led to him almost dying in the real world. June Han 2nd Son James Han Nathan Han Sua Han Lucas Han Gods Zero Zero was first created when Roy Han's ideas merged with the core of The God's Toy. On first seeing her, Roy Han remarked that she looked like an in-game NPC. She is a 'God' that was used as a tool to create the world that he envisioned. Whatever Zero saw during her research of the real world changed her. She currently wants to destroy Lucid Adventure to prevent the players from corrupting it. She is currently in possession of the hand he cut off and is trying to create a weapon that can penetrate his 'Divine Flesh' and kill him.Episode 90 God of Combat God of Blessings Three Goddesses of Fate God of Death Others The Witch Sora Hardcore Leveling Warrior Lali Luga Yopi = References Category:Character Subpages